


雏菊🌼的魔法7️⃣

by ferrari44444444



Series: 雏菊🌼的魔法 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, 圣瓦克莱, 虫铁, 铁虫 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:32:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferrari44444444/pseuds/ferrari44444444
Summary: 本梗来自Lofter水嫩嫩の金可爱 ，应该封你为梗王😁😁





	雏菊🌼的魔法7️⃣

出来旅游时，Peter还是个单纯快乐的少年。这次在伦敦和同学们汇合后，他心中多了些燥动和迷惘。  
本来为了遗忘而离开，却不料命运挖出连环陷阱，像巨大的漩涡将他卷入，意外发现了自己的不知足。  
永远有多远？他不知道，他甚至不知道自己为什么会如此迷恋那个人⋯  
好想知道Mr.Stark到底怎么想的。  
说黄昏相约叹息桥的是他，关键时刻给我支援的是他，夺去我初吻的是他，温柔地给一个后辈高潮的还是他，我不相信一个人会为不喜欢的人拼尽全力，甚至不顾自身安危。  
可是我又凭什么认为自己能牵动那个人的感情呢？他从没有亲口说喜欢我，他整天和他的CAP秀恩爱，他对所有人都很好，他被无数的男男女女青睐，他还有美丽又能干的Miss Potts⋯  
我只是来自草根皇后区的一个变异人，在他眼里连个朋友都算不上吧？他能在百忙中分出一分精力给我⋯我应该知足才对。  
更别说总让人帮助我，连Travel Card都给我备好了。  
“⋯ter⋯Peter？你看到了吗？”  
“啊？”坐在伦敦有名的双层巴士上，Peter慢慢站起来，面色凝重。  
天边厚厚的云层里不时透出诡异的电光，再抬头似乎什么都没有。  
“没事啦！”Ned对非常严肃的他们几个人笑笑，“这里天气一直不好，经常下雨，我们按原计划行事吧！”  
大家重新坐下，说说笑笑车就到了Waterloo South Bank站，其实就是Waterloo Bridge在泰晤士河的南岸。下车一眼就看到了伦敦眼。  
一行人从桥上下去，沿着滨江大道聊着天，Ned走在Peter左边，MJ在他右边，Ned一直说，其他两个人也不知听没听，反正MJ不时在看Peter。  
到了之后大家排队等待。好玩的是，因为伦敦眼30分钟一圈慢慢转着，所以直接就可以上人。  
大概20分钟左右，终于轮上他们依次进仓，规矩地坐在座位上，随着坐仓上升，景色越来越美，大家都忍不住站起来拍照。  
“你们看！”有人指着塔桥方向，乌云笼罩的桥上方，密集的闪电汇聚成人形，仿佛要打开伦敦的大门。遥远的桥上人们的惨叫让蜘蛛感应冒了出来。  
看着就知道很危险。  
但我必须去解救他们。  
Peter拍拍Ned，示意他吸引大家注意力，飞快地脱下外套和裤子一一为防止意外，他现在直接把战衣穿在里面，套上面罩，打开仓顶逃生口，五秒后荡着蛛丝赶往塔桥。  
“你们看到了吗？”Flash指着Peter离开的方向问，“是Spider-man！”  
“的确是，我拍到了！”另一个同学回应，“但衣服不太一样。”  
“是不一样。你们说，这个穿红黑战衣的和纽约穿红蓝战衣的认识吗？”Flash兴奋极了，“我们真幸运，走到哪里都有Spider-man的保护，太酷了！”  
“我觉的他们是一个人，你说对吗，Peter？”MJ接着说。  
大家都顺着MJ的视线看向Peter，却发现只有背包在座位上。  
“他关门前肚子疼，下去上厕所了！”Ned义不容辞地承担起后勤保障工作。  
因为Peter是最后一个上的，这一闹也没人注意他到底何时不见的，反正他又不可能是Spider-man！  
大家一愣，大笑起来。  
“或许他们是兄弟，我是说，谁知道呢？”另一位同学接过话头，继续猜测。  
Ned长吁一口气，也笑着说了几句。只有MJ皱眉望着远方。  
⋯⋯  
“Mr.Fury，塔桥上空出现了电光人！”Peter靠近途中与NF取得了联系，“很多游客困在桥上，你有他的相关资料吗？”  
“只知道他的技能是闪电，破坏性极强，正面交手我们的人被团灭了，渣都不剩。”  
“Wow，这么厉害！”Peter皱起眉头，思考闪电的敌人是什么。  
“我已联系到Tony，他本人正在签约。”NF冷静的话语传过来，“但是机械的导电性能好，我恐怕他很难帮到你，万事小心。”  
“我不用他帮一一”我要保护他啊！  
沮丧于NF挂了电话，Peter调整心态，抵达了闪电笼罩中的塔桥中部，在人们的惊呼中安慰他们，阻止有些人冒险的盲目跳水逃生行为。  
“Peter，Mr.Stark呼入，是否接通？”  
Karen询问。  
“⋯不，Karen。”Peter犹豫了一下，攀跃上塔楼顶，“嘿，老兄你在上面干什么？”  
一声震天的吼叫让伦敦的天空都战栗了，大作的雷电让Peter绷紧全身肌肉，躲避着不知从何下手。  
“Karen，我们的攻击方式有针对雷电的吗？”  
“我很抱歉，Peter。我们没有。”Karen忠实地回复，“我计算了刚才的闪电约摄氏一万九千度，电压高达10亿伏，你不能靠近它，否则将会有生命危险。”  
桥上还有那么多人⋯  
“那我只能引开他了。”面罩下的少年抿紧薄唇，“Karen，哪里有无人区？”  
“恐怕我们没时间了，Peter。”  
雷电从云层降下，照亮了阴云笼罩下的城市。  
“发射最高强度绝缘蛛网！”  
Peter奋力举起双臂，向塔桥方向发射大面积防御蛛网，丝毫没有给自己保护。  
当闪电和高密度拦截抵消的同时，Peter整条右臂及后背被闪电击中，瞬间一片焦黑。  
蛛丝全部喷完，来不及填装，痛到失去知觉的Peter向海面坠去。  
“为什么不接我电话！”Mark50接住男孩，男人愤怒的声音劈头盖脸地传来，“谁准许你伤我的人？！”  
Peter努力睁开眼，看到Mark47正在云层间疾速穿梭，拋洒着什么雾状物质，云层和电光人以肉眼可见的速度散去，电光人不甘的大吼久久不散。  
“抱歉，Mr.Stark，我又给您添麻烦了。”少年把脸埋在男人胸口，“我还拒接您电话，对不起。”  
“回去再和你算帐。”男人恶狠狠地说着抱他飞走。  
渐渐晴朗的天空只剩Mark47在喷洒着碘化银。  
“Peter？你受伤了吗？”Pepper正带人等在客厅。  
当Mark50带Peter回到Tony的住所，私人医疗团队已集齐，很有效率地看Mark50放下男孩就开始救治。  
“嗯，我还好。”Peter解除战衣时扯到伤处，他勉强笑笑，“抱歉一一我打扰你们了吗？”  
“没关系，反正Tony不在也不影响签约。”她收拾好文件站起来，“天知道他为什么非要跟来伦敦！我得先走了。”  
“您⋯不住在这里吗？”Peter奇怪地歪头看看解除了武装的Tony，又看着她问。  
“你不知道我早就踹了他吗？”Pepper仰起修长的颈子，拨开金灿灿的发丝，“我受够了这个自大的男人！白天固执就算了，连晚上睡着碰他一下都会招唤来盔甲吓我，我真怀疑我是怎么忍受他这么久的！”  
后来发生了什么Peter完全没有办法理会，他沉浸在自己的思绪里，兴奋，疼痛，心跳和呼吸乱成一团。  
既然抱着睡觉不是习惯动作，那代表什么？  
微小的光点汇聚成细细的溪河，又涌动成江流，最终翻滚成巨浪，奔袭而来，冲垮了Peter理智的藩篱。  
心跳一再加速，呼吸急促滞涩，少年的世界骄阳普照。  
“M⋯Mr.Stark，Miss Potts说的⋯”Peter脸颊红红的，咬咬唇抬起头来认真地望着Tony，“是真的吗？”


End file.
